Naruto: Secret of the mist
by abo556
Summary: Naruto stood in front of his army of 11 consisting of the only people he trusted with his life, his team, as they prepared to lay siege to the village that dared to exile them. Naruto looks to his army and speaks, " Today we show them demons, today we show them who is strong and who is weak, today we teach them the meaning of hatred and scorn, Today Konoha will know pain!
1. An Invite to the Park

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" asked an aged voice that still commanded respect and obedience.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha, could not believe the idiocy of the civilian council. Those idiots wanted to freaking assassinate a 3 year old boy simply because he was forced to hold the freaking nine tail fox that attacked the village three years ago.

After dismissing the civilian council with the threat that if they attempted to attack Naruto Uzumaki there would be a retribution. He turned to the shinobi council and ask them if they had any opinion if the boy in question. His eyes narrowing as if daring them to answer wrong, practically asking them for a reason for him to remind him why he is consider a God among shinobi.

Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka Clan, a clan that specialize in mental jutsu and interrogation quickly spoke up hoping to quell the hokage's temper.

"Well sir, myself and the other clan heads are quite indifferent to the buy. We don't see him as a demon that is for certain. In fact, we were wondering if you would allow the boy to accompany us to the park for a play date with the clan heirs around his age."

Sarutobi nodded at the truthful answer and thought about it _"Hmm well it would allow for Naruto to make some friends his age who are not influenced by their parents bigotry." _

Smiling at the thought he nodded his head in favor of the gathering. As he made a move to dismiss the meeting he saw his Anbu operative signaling asking for permission to speak. He nodded his head allowing the Anbu to speak.

"Hokage-sama, honorable council I have heard of your plans for a play date and I wish to maka a request." He paused and taking the fact no one had moved as permission to continue he spoke again. "In the village there is a boy who dreams of being a shinobi but is without the use of Chakra. Due to his mysterious condition the boy is ostracized by children around him, I was wondering if I may bring this youthful young lad to the park to participate in the playdate of the clan heirs and Naruto-kun."

The clan heirs looked at each other and the Hokage before nodding. Sarutobi nodded as well before speaking.

"Very well Gai, you may bring this young man to the park to play with the clan heirs" he pause before looking in the other corner of the room. "IN fact if there is any other orphan around his age they are allowed to come as well."

Nobody saw the nod of Hiashi Hyuuga and the ANBU in the direction of the of the Hokage's stare.

Naruto was ecstatic as he laid down for bed that night, not only would the old man in the hat take him to the park tomorrow, there would also be kids to play with.

"I hope they like me" was his final thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

Across the village two other orphan were having the same thoughts as the closed their eyes for the night.

**Hey to those that bother to read my posting this is abo 556 with yet another story. Realizing that nobody is going to leave me any type of criticism by way of review I'm just going to type and see what works. I do not own Naruto nor do I own the powers the characters will have. If you are a faithful reader I appreciate you taking the time to do so. As always read and review Thanks**

Power: inspiration for their power- weakness- abilities

Naruto: Static Shock – control over electricity- Water shorts him out along with too much build up causes intense backlash virtually no help in against earth style users - produces an energy that isn't actually lighting but mimics the properties of lightning allowing him to conjure and manipulate the energy

Shikamaru: complete control over shadows and darkness… when whatever shadow he is connected with is hurt he feels the pain as well- Shikamaru's control over the shadows is unprecedented in his clan he can call forward his atual shadow to use as a clone of sorts. His shadow can transform to any weapon as well as allow his to teleport, and access the shadow dimension, he can cause harm to the opponents shadow and their body will mimic.

Kiba: Beast boy- change into any animal he has seen can communicate with animals- can't stay in animal form longer than 4 hours while calm and 15 minutes while in a fight once time is up he automatically changes back however time is reset with each transformation. Can't switch from one animal to another without turning human first. Kiba will be able to transform to any animal he has seen before allowing him to act exactly like the animal… he can access his chakra to boost the animals natural ability Kiba cannot communicate well in this mode

Sasuke Human torch and super human agility- water is extremely harmful to his body almost poisonous the higher the temperature of his flames the greater the damage he cause to his body when out of chakra his power is weak- Sasuke can ignite his chakra to have a flame like aura allowing him flight super speed and fire manipulation. Sasuke can use his chakra like a remote bomb.

Hinata: Bubbles- sweet and gentle nature often causes her to not want to fight opting for a more diplomatic way out. Bubble can fly has super speed and she can fire laser beams out of her eyes as well as emit a sonic scream and sense different emotions also can speak an understand animals.

Choji: Hulk and Broly- Choji has immense strength as well as control over an infinite source of ki in his body, allowing him to be able to fly, shoot energy beams create domes and small blast Choji is extremely durable and when his energy is depleted he loses his powers and half of his strength - enters a berserker mode when highly excited or angry cant differentiate friend from foe

Shino: control over all bugs- cannot reach out to over five types of insect at a time

Neji: Super Speed and strength can't use both at the same time for extended amount of time has to switch from speed to strength

Tenten: magnetism- magnetic field surrounds her about 50 feet in all directions meaning she loses control of metal substance at 50 feet…. Magnetic awareness extends to 300 feet the heavier the object is the harder for her to control it

Rock lee: Green lantern and the use of chakra- using the green constructs are tiring when out of energy constructs vanish since constructs are not connected to the ring but instead his mind when a constructs break he faces a backlash

Sakura: blossom all of her powers- Sakura has the ability to fly, move at super speeds, emit a red eye laser, as well as can blow ice and fire - if a plan falls apart she does know how to cope and freezes up in battle becoming useless

Ino: butter cup all of her powers- Same basic powers as Sakura and Hinata except her eye laser is green she has the power turn invisible completely hiding her signature - aggressiveness cause her to go head first without thinking often the cause of sakura plans falling apart. Powers fluctuate when in great distress


	2. Game of Ninja turns deadly

Naruto woke up the next morning excited to go to the park and meet the other children. Filled with nervous energy Naruto went to eat a nice healthy breakfast consisting of ramen noodles. After his fill he went to get ready for the day.

As he was getting ready he heard the sound of air being displaced and quickly turned around seeing who dared intrude on his Naruto time as he like to call it. Upon turning around he saw a tall; lean figure with his hands in his pocket and a One Piece manga to his face as the smoke cleared.

"Dolphin nee-san" Naruto called out happily "Are you hear to take me to the park?"

The Dolphin masked figure simply smiled and nodded waiting for his little brother, in all but blood, to get ready so that he could go and make some friends around his age.

After a few seconds Naruto called out that he was finished and he was ready for to leave and go to the park. Nodding the man walked forward and placed his hand on Naruto shoulder preparing to teleport them to the park instead of walking. Suddenly Naruto stopped him and in a small voice asked.

"oi, Dolphin-niisan, is it possible that we could walk to the park instead of teleporting there? Naruto bowed his head before continuing. "I kind of want to hold on to this excitement a little longer, just in case they changed their mind about letting their children play with me."

Dolphin was a train veteran, the best of the best, an elite ANBU, a man desensitized to the violence and hate of his chosen profession but he couldn't help but flinch at the boy's attitude. It was as if this was the boy's last straw before the Camel back broke. Still he nodded and started to walk out the door behind the young boy.

The duo arrived at the park after walking about 15 minutes and the closer they got to the park, the more anxious young Naruto became till finally they were at the entrance to the park. Naruto subconsciously back into Dolphin for support as they went toward where they were supposed to meet the clan heads.

As they got closer to the rendezvous spot they could start seeing different outlines of people both big and small. Naruto was overjoyed these people didn't abandon him like everybody else they were willing to give him a chance to be friends with their children. Feeling a little more confident he went closer to the group as it began to show more and more people. As they got closer they saw a cluster of blankets and foods were put together as the clan heads talked and the clan heirs just sat that awkwardly looking around.

When they arrived at the blankets Naruto stopped at the edge unsure of how to proceed.

"_Do I just walk over and say hi or do I wait for them to say hi to me?" _

"_Do I talk to the kids or the adults first?"_

These were some of the thought that were going through his head until he felt Dolphin nudge him for behind as if to say go on. Making up his mind he decided to go talk to the kids and see how thing go from there.

Naruto walked up to the kids and seeing no other way to proceed he just spoke out loud.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meet you" he said with what he hoped was a friendly smile and his hand in the air.

There was a brief silence before a girl in a yellow shirt and white pants with a blue burette in her bleach blonde hair got up and spoke.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Sakura Haruno." She said before pointing to another girl with pink hair.

A young man who clearly did not wanna be out of his bed yawn and looked up and Naruto and simply said

"Shikamaru Nara" before putting his head back down on the ground

The big bone guy next to him waved and said "I'm Chouji Akamichi"

Next a boy wearing a blue shirt with a red and white symbol on the back spoke saying "Sasuke Uchiha"

Then a young girl smiled and said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

Next to her a boy who looked like he belonged in a zoo not a park said "I'm Kiba Inuzuka"

And the last kid in the group who was wearing a high collar simply said "Shino Aburame"

After introductions was made Naruto asked if they wanted to go play Ninja. The group looked at each other before shrugging and/or nodding and following Naruto to the field and standing in a circle waiting for Naruto to explain the rules of the game.

"Ok guys and girls the way we play this game is umm.. A team goes and hide while another teams seeks them out." Naruto tried to say confidently but fail as he had just made up the game a minute before asking.

Shikamaru shakes his head and says

"How will we do that if there is nine of us?" Seeing the rest of the group was not seeing the problem he shook his head and continued "You can't split nine into two equal groups." He stated while yawning

A look of realization broke over the group as they now understood what was said. They all started thinking of ways to rectify the situation when a voice called out to them.

"Hey can we play?" came the voice of a 6 year old girl with buns in her head. They group turned to look at A boy with a long ponytail and huge eyebrows, and another boy with long hair and eyes that looked like Hinata's.

"I'm Tenten and this is Rock Lee and Neji" she said introducing her new friends to the group. "So can we play with you all?"

Naruto smiled and said sure lets go. He turned to everyone and ask if they minded that the older kids play with them, the other children said they could play.

So the game commence each side had 6 people that at the end of the round would rotate so everybody got a chance to work with everyone. As the game progressed they moved deeper and deeper into the surrounding woods. On the last round Naruto looked and he saw an abandoned building. Thinking nobody would think to look in there he ran inside.

Once inside of the building he saw a bunch of swirls all over the place kind of like the swirls he saw on all those ninja vest thing around the village. Walking deeper into the mess he saw a giant container filled covered in rust spots an looking like it was about to fall apart.

Naruto ran outside and yelled loud enough so everyone could her him.

"Guys hurry up and come here I found something so cool" he yelled out, it's clear how excited he was for this.

The rest of the group looked arrived before following Naruto into the building and to the room with the giant rusted vault.

They all stared at the vault in awe (remember they are 5 and 6) before someone spoke up.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kiba asked

Not receiving an answer he formed a smirk and said "hey, Naruto I double dog dare you to go touch it."

Now Naruto was socially inept but he knew, as all men, do that when issued a double dog dare you have no choice but to follow through with it.

So calling in his courage he walked forward and put a hand on the on the vault. When nothing happened he laughed and hit it again but this time Naruto hand caused a piece of the rusted material to indent and cave releasing the purple gas within the container.

Immediately after hitting the container Naruto ran back over to the other kids. The kids immediately surrounded their new friends not paying attention to the gas that was slowly creeping up on them.

"Um guys" spoke up Hinata though her voice was barely above a whisper so it was ignored.

"Guys.." she tried again only to wield the same results

Now getting annoyed with being ignored and in fear of the gas closing in on them she tried again.

"GUY!" This time yelling with all she has and it work as they all look at her wondering why she was yelling.

Seeing she had their attention she spoke again and said

"I think we should run!" seeing their confused faces she point to the cloud of purple gas amazingly close to them.

"Ahh" all twelve of the kids yelled and ran towards the exit before being enveloped by the cloud. The kids got lost and paused in the middle of the cloud of gas not knowing which way to go. Due to the thickness of the gas, the young kids could barely breathe and began to pass out.

Seeing his new found friend passed out around him and feeling himself getting sleepy Naruto collapsed on the floor. His last coherent thought being _"Nii-san…. Help"._

Power: inspiration for their power- weakness- abilities

Naruto: Static Shock – control over electricity- Water shorts him out along with too much build up causes intense backlash virtually no help in against earth style users - produces an energy that isn't actually lighting but mimics the properties of lightning allowing him to conjure and manipulate the energy

Shikamaru: complete control over shadows and darkness… when whatever shadow he is connected with is hurt he feels the pain as well- Shikamaru's control over the shadows is unprecedented in his clan he can call forward his atual shadow to use as a clone of sorts. His shadow can transform to any weapon as well as allow his to teleport, and access the shadow dimension, he can cause harm to the opponents shadow and their body will mimic.

Kiba: Beast boy- change into any animal he has seen can communicate with animals- can't stay in animal form longer than 4 hours while calm and 15 minutes while in a fight once time is up he automatically changes back however time is reset with each transformation. Can't switch from one animal to another without turning human first. Kiba will be able to transform to any animal he has seen before allowing him to act exactly like the animal… he can access his chakra to boost the animals natural ability Kiba cannot communicate well in this mode

Sasuke Human torch and super human agility- water is extremely harmful to his body almost poisonous the higher the temperature of his flames the greater the damage he cause to his body when out of chakra his power is weak- Sasuke can ignite his chakra to have a flame like aura allowing him flight super speed and fire manipulation. Sasuke can use his chakra like a remote bomb.

Hinata: Bubbles- sweet and gentle nature often causes her to not want to fight opting for a more diplomatic way out. Bubble can fly has super speed and she can fire laser beams out of her eyes as well as emit a sonic scream and sense different emotions also can speak an understand animals.

Choji: Hulk and Broly- Choji has immense strength as well as control over an infinite source of ki in his body, allowing him to be able to fly, shoot energy beams create domes and small blast Choji is extremely durable and when his energy is depleted he loses his powers and half of his strength - enters a berserker mode when highly excited or angry cant differentiate friend from foe

Shino: control over all bugs- cannot reach out to over five types of insect at a time

Neji: Super Speed and strength can't use both at the same time for extended amount of time has to switch from speed to strength

Tenten: magnetism- magnetic field surrounds her about 50 feet in all directions meaning she loses control of metal substance at 50 feet…. Magnetic awareness extends to 300 feet the heavier the object is the harder for her to control it

Rock lee: Green lantern and the use of chakra- using the green constructs are tiring when out of energy constructs vanish since constructs are not connected to the ring but instead his mind when a constructs break he faces a backlash

Sakura: blossom all of her powers- Sakura has the ability to fly, move at super speeds, emit a red eye laser, as well as can blow ice and fire - if a plan falls apart she does know how to cope and freezes up in battle becoming useless

Ino: butter cup all of her powers- Same basic powers as Sakura and Hinata except her eye laser is green she has the power turn invisible completely hiding her signature - aggressiveness cause her to go head first without thinking often the cause of sakura plans falling apart. Powers fluctuate when in great distress


	3. Rage, Screams, and Magnetism

**Hey Guys it abo556 here with a New update of Naruto: SOM and I am very excited for this chapter as this is the chapter where….**

**Read and find out…**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto nor do I make money off this story.**

'…Regular thoughts….'

"Regular Speech"

'_**Berserker Chouji/ Tailed beast thoughts'**_

"**Berserker Chouji speech"**

The Dolphin Anbu looked at the unconscious form of Naruto and his friends while thinking about the consequences of what happened this afternoon in the park.

'On the one hand' he thought 'Naruto could be told not to see these children again and that may just kill the kid's spirit'

Shaking his head of the though he looked to the other Anbu who had brought children to the outing in the park and nodded before heading out of the room.

Outside in the hallway they saw the clan head huddled around each other, no doubt to decide what to do about future clan playdates and if the outsiders should be allowed.

Dolphin mentally steeled himself vowing that no matter the situation he would have Naruto's back even if he was all alone in the endeavor. He saw the determination in both his comrade's eyes and knew he if Naruto couldn't have eleven friends the kid would be fine with at least two.

Dolphin cleared his throat and spoke "Honorable clan leaders" he said as he bowed low "I humbly ask that you allow Naruto to continue his playing with your children."

The Clan Heads looked around before Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's Dad and Hyuuga clan head, stepped forward and sized the Anbu operative up and down.

"You know" Hiashi said in a conversational tone "The playdate of the clans has been going for at least 18 months, though today was the first time there ever was an incident of this nature." Dolphin and the other Anbu winced at that fact but couldn't voice their objections before Hiashi spoke again.

"I find it almost ironic that the day we allow" he swallowed for dramatic effect "outsiders to accompany them there is some type of gas attack that lands all our children in the hospital."

Dolphin thought he knew where this conversation was heading and was ready to vouch for Naruto along with Rock Lee and Tenten but kept quiet as it was clear the Clan head was clearly not done speaking.

Hiashi gained a slight smirk as he was about to continue he could not believe how much fun it was to make this Anbu squirm while they talked about his charge.

"Though" Dolphin looked up and gained a new look while the Clan head spoke again "if we were to go on with that logic one could just as easily say that it had been my nephew who was the cause of the attack or the Haruno girl."

Dolphin wasn't sure where this conversation was heading but kept listening trying to pick up on any clue that would hint to the verdict concerning his charge and his friends.

"Yes, such assumptions will not do, so myself and the other clan heads have decided that Naruto can continue to play with our children" Hiashi paused "Rock Lee, Tenten, and Sakura can as well if they so please" he added as an after thought

Dolphin Smiled as he thanked Hiashi and The Clan Heads for their generosity as he turned to check on Naruto one last time he thought

'Naruto things are starting to look up.'

Naruto smiled as he chased Ino and Sakura around the flower patch. It had been two years since the gas incident and the now 7 year old couldn't be happier. As they agreed to the clan heads allowed the "Clan less" children to continue attending the monthly playdate with their kids. The kids all became close friends and had dreams of becoming ninja together. Right now they were all playing Ninja again with Ino and Sakura being the last two "Rogue Ninja" and Naruto being the last "Hunter Nin."

"Come on girls, stop so I can catch you." Naruto said with a pant "I've been chasing you for the last 5 minutes"

"No way Naruto, we will only stop when you say I give up and have cooties" said an equally tired Ino with Sakura nodding right behind her.

"Never" called out Naruto "as he begin to chase the girls again.

A little ways away from them Shikamaru and Kiba were laying down on the grass enjoying the midday sun. Hinata and Tenten where both picking flowers while Neji and Sasuke tried sparring with each other but it really amounted to little more than backyard wrestling. Near the edge of the forest Shino and Rock lee where looking for bugs. Chouji was on his way over to the group since his dad just dropped him off.

As Chouji made the trek across the playground he was surrounded by a group of boys his age. This particular group of boys were the self-proclaimed Hokage of the playground and felt that only people they allowed to play were allowed to be on the playground.

"Hey look it's the fatty" One boy said as he looked the clan heir crossing the park.

"Let's get him while he is alone" said the other boy. The boys nodded at each other and began to circle the boy.

Once the boy was completely surrounded, one boy punched him in the back and the others began to punch and kick him before he could call for his friends or parents while calling him fat, gay, and whatever other derogatory word their 7 year old mind could think to call them.

At the first punch Chouji fell to the ground, not because of the boys' strength but more of surprise, and when they began to kick him Chouji simply covered his head while hoping someone will come help him.

'Sasuke, Naruto Kiba, somebody come and help me… please.' Chouji thought as the hits were really starting to hurt

'Why are they always picking on me I never did anything to them' he though as he started to get angry. Unbeknownst to him, in his anger he activated his chakra and his chakra "woke" up the dormant properties of the gas that he inhaled years ago. The gas had affected the portion of Chouji mind that controlled his bloodline and had directly tied it to the part that controlled his rage.

"Stop" called out Chouji to his attackers. The boys continued to laugh while kicking and punching him harder.

"What's the matter cry baby?" One of his tormenters asked "Not so tough without your friends to protect you?"

Chouji started to cry as the attacks where continuously rained down on the poor boy with no sign of stopping.

'Why am I so pathetic?' Chouji thought getting angrier.

'_**Why … they…hurt….. Chouji?'**_ he thought as cognitive thought was becoming harder the angrier he got.

'_**Chouji…strong….Chouji…show….bully'**_ he thought as his muscle began to bulge and he began to grow and he let out a snort of air through his nostrils.

"Chouji smash" came the deepened voice from the 8 year old though he said it so low that nobody could really make it what was said.

Had the bullies been looking at chouji, or thinking past beat up the fat kid, they would have notice that their kicks had stopped having an effect on Chouji or that he seemed to form a significantly bigger ball than before. After a few second one of the bully pulled his foot back and he heard a whisper. Thinking it was another cry for them to stop he spoke.

"What did you say, you little baby?" the boy asked clearly enjoying hurting the boy. "Speak up so we can hear you."

Chouji had heard the last comment and it was the last straw. With another snort Chouji looked up and reiterated his sentence

"Chouji…**Smash**" and with that Chouji stood up while sending the boys in various directions.

Chouji looked around and spotted the leader of his little group of tormenters and began to walk towards them only to step on a metal bar. Further enraged by the audacity of the pole to be in his way while he was on a war path, he grabbed the pole and tossed it behind him in a random direction; right towards the flower field Hinata and Tenten were playing in. He walked toward the cowering boy picks him up by his shirt.

"**You hurt Chouji."** He said in pure rage.

"**You laugh at Chouji."** He says enjoying the fear in the boy's eyes.

"**Now Chouji Strong."** He begins to lift the boy up while saying this.

"**Now Chouji hurt you."** He holds the boy over his head and begins to swing him to the ground.

"**Now Chouji Smash!"** As he brought the boy down he felt tired all of a sudden.

With his new found strength fading Chouji drops the boy on the ground before falling and reverting to his original size before blacking out. Never noticing his father behind him with his hand retracting from chopping him in the back of the neck.

In a flower patch two little girls were gathering flowers for their friends blissfully unaware to the pole soaring through the air toward their exact spot.

"Tenten do you think Ino will like this yellow flower we picked for her" ask Hinata Hyuuga without a hint of a stutter.

Over the last two years Hinata lost her stutter and slowly gained more and more confidence, though being friend with Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba she really didn't stand a chance. She also spoke with more assertion in her voice no longer hesitating to voice her opinion on a matter though she did retain her nice demeanor.

"Yea, I think she…" Tenten Started to say before snapping her head to the left and screamed as a pole twirling towards the air right for her and Hinata.

Instinctively she held out her hands and closed her eyes preparing for pain on impact. A few seconds later when she didn't feel any pain but instead a pressure on her arms she looked up and was surprised that the pole had stopped midair. It wasn't even a full second later before she fell to the ground completely exhausted. As she laid on the ground, she turned on her back unaware that she was in control of the pole and her action cause the pole to float over above Hinata, who watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Tenten was also unaware that when she fell unconscious she lost her link to the pole causing it to fall.

Another fact that Tenten didn't know was that her Chakra was already activated when she stepped into the park, and therefore the gas was had been awoken inside of her. The gas affected her electromagnetic field, expanding it to about 100 meters in front of her also tying it in to her senses. Making her aware of any known metal properties within the area. Nor did she know that her Chakra automatically aligned itself with the magnetic properties of said metal. One more fact she didn't know was that she had to have chakra in order to control the metal, and since she was out of chakra the metal she had control over was now dictated by the laws of physics, more specifically the laws of gravity.

Hinata looked in in horror as the pole big enough to cause some very major damage to her 7 year old body. Unable to get her body to move like she wanted to she opened her mouth to scream. Though instead of the high pitch scream that could be expected to come out of a seven year old girl something unexpected happened. As she let loose the scream she felt a surge of power flow through her body. The results were weird, simply because a scream did come out however the scream that was escaped sounded like a loud wail. As the wail was continued, the pole was met with an abrupt change in momentum and raised in to the sky. Feeling no pain Hinata closed her mouth and looked up surprised there was no pole around her. She nearly fainted when the pole landed about 14 inches away from her and Tenten. She did faint when the adrenaline in her body faded and her body realized she was out of chakra.

Standing at the edge of the flower field Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba looked on shocked at the events that had just transpired. They couldn't believe what they had just witness. First Tenten had stopped the pole, then Hinata blasted it away by screaming. While majority of the kids thoughts were somewhere around "how did they do that?" and "That was awesome.

Shikamaru watched and thought of Chouji, wondering where the boy was, as he knew his friend would never believe this would never believe this.

I don't know why but I felt like this was a great place to end this chapter. Now allow me to explain what powers activated during the chapter.

Chouji- As I mention Chouji will have the powers of the Hulk/ Broly that also comes with the anger and rage associated with both super beings. Chouji's berserker mode acts like Naruto Nine tail cloak in the sense that the angrier he gets his strength increases, though his mental capacity and ability to distinguish friend from foe. He can send Chakra to stimulate his brain cells while he is in his berserker mode though the chakra being used to both hold the Berserker mode and stimulate his brain is taxing on his reserves. Chouji will have increased strength and all other perks of being just like the strongest in the world.

Tenten- As I mention Tenten will have the powers of Magneto however, unlike Chouji she will not be affected by the mentality and temperament of the actual Magneto character. In this chapter, Tenten activated her ability I like to call Magnetic Awareness. She felt the properties of a metal that she is consciously aware of as a metal enter her field of awareness so she was alerted to its presence. As far as her ability to manipulate the metal's electromagnetic field is tied in with her chakra. The heavier the object the more draining it is on her reserves. If she cannot pick up the object through her own strength it cost much more chakra.

Hinata- As I mentioned Hinata will have the powers of Bubbles from Power puff Girls. In this chapter she activates her sonic scream ability. If you must imagine the way it looks imagine Danny Phantom's ghostly wail but blue instead of green. I originally planned for her to gain flight or strength but couldn't think of a way for her to pull it off.

**Thanks for reading please read and review**.


	4. Lockdowns and Test

Naruto stood staring out the window of the private playground, as his jiji and dolphin put it, wondering when he and his friends where gonna go home. It had been about two years since the chouji incident at the park and things had only gotten weirder.

-Flashback—

Sitting on the slide surrounded by his friends one would think that Naruto would be having a blast, instead you would see the group of otherwise energetic kids sitting still each with a look of pondering that simply does not belong on a 7 year olds face. The reason the kids where in deep thought was because of Tenten, Hinata and Chouji. After the park incident they were taking away by their parents and haven't been seen since.

"Whadya think caused it?" Asked Sasuke sitting at the bottom of the slide idly swinging his feet back and forth.

"I don't know Jiji seemed to think that it was that gas mixing with their chakra." Naruto said remembering the conversation he and the Hokage had when he had asked about his friends.

"So you mean the same thing could happen to us?" Ino asked a bit nervous of the answer but calmed down when Naruto just shrugged in response.

Looking around Naruto noticed the shifty look that some of his friends had while feeling his own bubble of guilt from not sharing his discovery with his friends he sighed.

"You all discovered something to haven't you?" asked Naruto but it came out more if a statement than a question.

Looking away from his face all of his friends nodded, though whatever was about to be said was cut off by Anbu stationed to watch the group jumping down and and knocking the kids out.

-End Flashback—

'That's when we woke up in here with Tenten, Hinata and Chouji' Naruto thought before turning towards his friends. Getting up he walked his way over to them and sat down in the circle next to Hinata and Tenten and listened to the conversations taking place.

Leaning over to Hinata, Naruto asked "Hey what are you all talking about ?"

"How we all found out about our…quirks and what they can do" Hinata whispered back as Shikamaru started talking.

"Tsk it troublesome, but I noticed something was off the same day we got home from the gas incident" Shikamaru started "When I went to bed that night I found out that I had a ton of energy even more than what is normal for a five year old boy to have. It was weird but I felt like I was touching everything at once and I could feel everything going on in the house.

"How can you feel what was going on in your house from your room?" interrupted kiba with a look of disbelief.

"if you would shut up I could get to that" Shikamaru snapped, he took a deep breath and continued.

"The next day when I went to train with my dad and he explained My clans bloodline to me I figured that it was just a strong affinity to my clans bloodline shadow manipulation. However I quickly noticed something when we were sparring whenever I would throw a punch my dad would react as if I had hit him before my fist ever touched his skin. As the spar continued I noticed that I wasn't hitting his skin but I was hitting his shadows and it had the same effect. He seemed to notice too and told me to stop channeling chakra that this was a strictly taijutsu fight. I reminded him that he hadn't shown me how to channel chakra yet so I couldn't be channeling chakra. He looked at me then told me not to tell anyone about this and continued to train as usual."

Shikamaru sighed as he finished the story.

"Through my own experimentation and I learned that shadows can heal me, I have unprecedented control over shadow, I can create something like that of a black hole, my senses are enhanced by the shadows, I can see just as well in the shadows as in the daylight, I can hop from shadow to shadow, with enough shadows I can create weapons and even grow in size."

The kids sat in awe at Shikamaru story and couldn't wait for who went next.

Sakura and Ino shared a look before standing in the middle of the circle and saying "since our, um, quirks are similar we should tell you all together.

"It all starts," Sakura began "when we were playing on the tag on the top of the roof at Ino's house when Ino's cap got blown off in the wind. She started to chase the hat and wasn't paying attention to the edge of the roof. Luckily she stopped when she got to the edge but I was running after her and couldn't stop in time so I bumped into her and she fell off the edge and started to fall. I got so scared and wasn't really thinking about my safety I jumped after her."

The story was interrupted when they heard a gasp come from Hinata and saw the boys cringe a little bit.

Ino quickly picked up where Sakura left off.

"So naturally we closed our eyes and waited for the pain to come except that it never did. When we opened our eyes again we were floating in midair and through a little trial and error we learned we ,could fly around super-fast and when we got back on the roof we saw my daddy standing there looking shocked." Ino finished with a giggle.

"What else can you do?" asked Kiba while he was secretly comparing everyone powers to his own.

"Well…" Ino began before being interrupted by the airlock in their private playground began to open with The Hokage, the clan heads, and the Anbu quickly strolling inside before it closed again.

Naruto and the Gang quickly rose to their feet and rushed over to their parents/gaurdians and gave them a hug.

After everyone was done hugging the Hokage cleared his throat before he began to speak

"We are all curious about your new powers and abilities" he stated. "So now we will have a small test it will be you against your parent or guardian to see the extent of your abilities."

The kids all got a look of determination before smiling all simultaneously thinking the same thing '_It is so on.'_


	5. Tested and Attacked

Arriving at the Chuunin exams stadium followed by their parents, guardians, and the Hokage Naruto and his friends was determined to impress the adult and show off what they could do.

When asked who would like to go first Rock Lee swiftly raised his hand while jumping up and down having gotten all fired up from Shikamaru's and Ino's stories and being determined to show his powers off to the group.

Jumping down to the arena Rock Lee faced off against the Turtle Anbu who, much to the surprise of Lee, began to take off his mask.

Seeing the Anbu bow Lee quickly imitated the gesture before getting into his stance with one fist behind his back and his hand in a come hither position.

The Turtle Anbu rushed forward at Genin level speed before reaching Lee and throwing a punch.

For a second it looked as if Lee was about to be hit before he willed a green shield into existence between him and Turtle.

Turtle was shocked not only had this shield been erected in less than a second it also thoroughly blocked his punch.

Back flipping to the other side of the field Turtle moved forward again this time with chuunin speed. Upon approaching the kid Turtle went into a handstand before spinning around and pushing himself up in the air before summersaulting and sticking his leg out before dropping it straight down toward the kid.

To his shock the shield erected and held again with only a small crack appearing wear his foot impacted but it was quickly sealing back up.

'Hmm interesting the shield isn't sentient and requires him to be cognizant of an attack before he can put it up' Turtle thought before skipping backwards back to his beginning position.

"Lee" he called out "one more attack from me before it is your turn to show your offensive capabilities"

"Alright let's go Turtle nii chan" yell Lee as he prepared himself for the last assult from his big brother figure.

In a blur of motion Turtle flew forward at high Jonin speed stopping briefly in front of a bewildered

Lee before appearing behind him and aiming for his head with a spin kick. Like the last two attempts Lee raise the shield in defense, however some of the force still went through knocking Lee into the air where he just kind of hovered for a bit.

Seeing the attack being over Lee called out "Is it my time to attack yet?"

Turtle nodded his head mentally preparing for whatever the kid could through at him.

Lee shouted in joy before pointing his fist at Turtle causing some green energy to materialize around him impairing his motion.

'I'm using at least chuunin strength right now and these restraint aren't budging' Turtle thought as Lee flew to the other end of the room and pointed his fist down and had a look of intense concentration on his face.

'Come on come on concentrate' Lee thought as he focused his power through his fist

Seeing nothing going on the field Hiruzen was about to tell the boy to try something else, however an outline slowly solidifying into existence stopped him in his tracks

Turtle look amazed at the construct in front of him as it lowered its head and let out a mighty roar only one thought ran through the head of the gathered group

'Did he give life to a freaking dragon?'

The Jade dragon pushed off the ground and started to fly toward the now free Turtle. Turtle looked at the Hokage and nodded before planting his feet firmly in the round and started to concentrate as the dragon came near. However before he could jump to action the dragon dissipated in a shower of green energy.

Turtle had a confused look until he saw Lee slowly floating to the ground only partially conscious

'So the energy is chakra related, interesting' thought Turtle before running to catch Lee before he hit the ground and take him to the other children.

On the stands Naruto and the gang were going crazy and understandably so, how often do you see a live dragon right in front of you.

Waiting for the excitement to die down Hiruzen called down the next participant.

With his blood boiling from the explosive fight Sasuke Uchiha hopped down and waited for his father to come to face him. However to his surprise it was Itachi who jumped down on the opposite side of him.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" asked a confused Sasuke

"I asked father to be the one who came to test you, are you ready little brother?" Itachi asked in a way that really fired Sasuke up.

"Begin" yelled the Sandamaine

Itachi burst into action immediately going through hand signs

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" he yells as he exhales and a giant flame flies out of his mouth in the shape of a ball that was slowly inching towards Sasuke who stood perfectly still staring at the ball.

"Get out of there!" the kids yell as the ball moved closer to the boy

'What he is thinking, that Fire ball is slow enough a civilian could dodge it easily.' They thought

Though what happened next cause them, to drop their collective jaw in shock, as Sasuke suddenly ran directly in the middle of the Fireball.

Probably more shocking is that he was covered completely in flames flying as if he was a Kunai thrown by a kage.

Sasuke reached Itachi and punched him as hard as he could, leading to Itachi being thrown into the wall behind the combatants where he burst into flames before exploding in the cloud of smoke.

"What the…" Sasuke began before a voice from the side of the Hokage interrupted him

"Impressive Sasuke, being able to dispel one of my shadow clones" Itachi said as a bewildered Sasuke walked back towards his friends.

'When did he make a shadow clone?' he thought as he flew back towards his friends.

Oblivious to the inner thoughts of the seven year old, the Hokage called out for Kiba Inuzuka to enter the field.

When Kiba looked at his opponent he couldn't help but grin, because across from him was his older sister and the biggest tormentor Hana Inuzuka and her three dog companions.

Kiba had been waiting, not so patiently, to show everyone what he could do. So he quickly bent down and focused on the mental image of his favorite fairytale creature the giant snow wolf. When he got an accurate picture in his mind he found his enhanced chakra and started to pull on it. The effect were immediate. First, his body began to sprout snow white hair. Next he felt his features become more wolf like. Finally he began to grow to an enormous size, clearly dwarfing his older sister and her companions. When finished growing he let out a massive roar with enough force to actually push his sister back about five feet.

Hana stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what she was looking at over the course of her ninja career she had faced many thing, she even prided herself in the fact that she took most things in stride never fearing the outcome of a situation no matter how… disturbing.

However, facing a beast that she use to be terrified of as a child and never thought she would have to face in real life she did what any sensible person would do in that situation, she fainted.

The Hokage and Tsume, Kiba's mom, sweat dropped at the easy victory while Kiba reverted back to normal with a cocky grin on his face as he joined his team.

Sarutobi couldn't contain his smirk as he prepared to call out the next name

"Naruto Uzumaki, front and center"

Meanwhile with the village elders

Miles away from the chuunin exams stadium three people were having a meeting. The three elders of Konoha stood in a circle watching the events in the stadium distaste clear on their faces.

"How dare Hiruzen" asked a mummy like figure with bandages covering most of his visible body "How dare he not inform us, the council, of the potential in this group of children" he finished with a grimace.

His grimace soon turned into a smirk

"You know" he began while turning to his fellow elders "There is only so much that one can learn from a friendly spar like these kids are currently going through" he paused and lifted his cane off the ground "sometimes you need a bit more field experience" as he said the last word he sharply tapped his cane on the ground and turned to watch the festivities.

Back at the Stadium

As the Third Hokage smirked and called out "Naruto Uzumaki front and center"

The power went out in the stadium and unbeknownst to the occupants the real test would begin soon.

The room was completely silent everyone trying to figure out what was going on

When suddenly Shikamaru raised his voice and yell "Naruto, to your left!"

Learning early in his life that hesitation leads to pain he raised his hand as a bolt of lightning left his hand and blasted the ninja effectively killing him while burning his skin leaving third degree burns. However Naruto would have no time to contemplate taking a humans life as Sasuke quickly ignited his body providing enough provide light for the group to see that they were surrounded.

Sasuke quickly flew higher and began to rain fire down using his control over the flames to avoid his friends and decimate his enemies.

Naruto, somehow seeing the electrical impulses in Sasuke brain as he erupted into flames , quickly mimicked his friend as his body became engulfed in pure energy with random lightning bolt flying off his body.

'This is so cool' he thought as he began to fly higher while releasing more and more power from his body to provide light for his friends.

Neji made a mental not to thank Naruto as he focused on the three high chuunin level ninjas surrounding him in a triangle formation. Feeling the chuunin on his left begin to move he connected the kinetic energy the ninja was creating and pulled it from around him before projecting it to the ninja on his right. The effects were simultaneous, the Ninja who just had the kinetic energy stripped from him immediately stopped in his tracks causing his internal organs to liquefy as he collapse to the ground. The Ninja who had the kinetic energy placed on him didn't notice any difference until he went to take a step instead of pushing forward to run towards Neji he was blasted backwards at chuunin speeds where he hit the wall turning into a giant puddle of blood. Looking at the final enemy Neji held his hands out in a come hither motion.

Lee, while not really needing the light thanks to the flashlight the created from his power, was thankful to Naruto and Sasuke as their glow allowed for him to focus on flying while surrounded by his force field. While he was flying and bowling over enemies he saw the bloodied mess of the victims of Neji attacks and immediately felt his inferiority complex begin to flare up.

'I must become more like Neji' he thought as he imagine spikes protruding out of his force field.

IN accordance to his thought spikes began to protrude from his shield and all those ninja that were being pushed away at first were now being skewered.

Tenten stood lazily as she manipulated the magnetic field of her opponent's sword causing his arm to bend at a very interesting yet seemingly impossible angle as the ninja screamed in pain. With a thought a strip of metal flew out from her pocket and snapped around the man's mouth. With wide eyes the ninja could only watch as Tenten mentally called forth another strip of metal that wrapped around his arm before she thrust her arm out causing him to fly against his will where he was stuck to the wall.

Since the beginning of the fight Sasuke had be flying around the area shooting fire balls and beams down below to massacre the enemies. He had landed in a seeming clear area to take a breather when he realized he was surrounded. As he wracked his brain to figure out what he could do to get out of this situation he felt …something coming off of the enemy nin and floating to him. Shrugging he decided to pull on the energy to see what would happen. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy coming from the enemy before drawing it into himself. Sasuke was amazed to find that he now felt energized as if he had never been a fight with Itachi and flying around raining fiery death. Sasuke was also shocked to find the enemy on the ground dead. Later it would be said that they died of hypothermia.

Shino stood impassively wondering if the brute that was constantly trying to hit him would realize that it was all for naught. If someone was looking at his fight they would see that the attack was simply going straight through the kid. Sighing Shino decided that he would go on the attack as he raised his hands and allowed his bugs to go out and swarm the giant. When the bugs landed on the Nin they immediately phased into his skin and exploded. This caused the skin to turn a sickly green and for the ninja to fall over and die.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all stood in a triangle formation underneath the light of Naruto. When the enemy approached them he was shocked to see a red blur before a fist went through his heart. If he was able to see anything after the fact he would see sakura floating in the air behind him with blood covering her fist.

Ino's opponent never got close as Ino released a beam of purple from her eyes causing the man's head to explode.

Hinata's opponent took a swing at the girl, who jumped back to avoid it. However she was shocked when she wasn't touching the ground but instead floating in the air. Seeing her opponent recover she made a mental note to test the full extent of her powers, then she drew a deep breath before releasing her sonic scream making her opponent fall to his knees with blood dripping out his ears. Seeing her opportunity she flew forward intent on incapacitating the man however she wasn't use to her enhanced strength and ended up throwing the man up against the nearby wall with a hole where her hand had made impact.

Shikamaru stood on the side of the stadium that wasn't really illuminated by the glow of Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru was currently kneeling down on one knee while touching the ground a look of pure concentration on his face. The surrounding enemies didn't know what was happening all they could feel was the sensation of being dragged toward something. Shikamaru had to concentrate on calling the shadow of his enemies, being careful not to hit his friends, towards him. Next he took control of the shadows forming a portal of shadows where his enemies slowly began to sink.

At First chouji simply stood there not really attacking simply taking blows and wanting to be left alone. However all of this changed when one of the enemy ninja said he was going to kill Chouji friends. Chouji in an act of rage grabbed the man and pulled his body apart showering the area with blood and gore. Slowly he turned to the ninja the had surrounded him and said one word

"**Smash"**

Kiba was having the time of his life running around the arena switching from a lion, to a jackal, to a bear leaving a trail of blood and gore to behind him. Sure the thought kind of bothered him that he was taking multiple human lives but his animal instinct was telling him kill or be killed. With that he continued on his rampage.

As the last of the enemy fell the light suddenly came to life and all around was blood and gore. The children visibly paled when the aftermath of their slaughter became easily visible. The adults were fuming cause as soon as the lights went out the wanted to jump down and protect their kids but found they could not move. So they could only sit in silence and pray that the screams coming from below was not their children. Finally having control of their movements and seeing clearly what was happening they quickly jumped down pulling their kids into loving embraces while whispering that everything will be alright.

Naruto, Lee and Sakura watched sadly as their friends were met with hugs and comforting words, wishing that they could get what their friend were getting. Lee having done the most killing compared to the other two fell on his knees and began to throw up until the turtle Anbu came down and held lee in a tight embrace quickly followed by Sparrow and Dolphin.

'So much innocence lost today' thought the Third Hokage as he jumped down to hug Naruto

Watching the children walk home he couldn't help but smile at the prospect of such power being under his control

'Oh yes' he thought as he began to walk away 'the Dragons of the Leaf will soon rise'

Ok, this is your boy abo556 and this is another chapter of the secret of the mist. I cannot even begin to iterate how difficult it was for me to get this chapter out.

Soo if you have any questions or need anything cleared up review and I will try to clear up any confusion.


End file.
